Awake and Comatose
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Příběh Hotche a Reida. Série navazujících songfiction inspirovaných písněmi od Skillet. Upozornění: slash
1. Comatose

**Comatose**

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you_

Reid už ani nevěděl, kdy se do Hotche zamiloval.

Vlastně by to bylo docela směšné, kdyby to tolik nebolelo. Mohl čekat, že se něco takového stane. Neuměl mluvit s lidmi, nebyl jako všichni ostatní, nehodil se do davu. Měl počítat s tím, že to nebude to jediné, kvůli čemu se nebude cítit dobře mezi lidmi, že se najde víc věcí, kvůli kterým nebude zapadat. Ale to, že by se mohl zamilovat do svého nadřízeného… To ho nějak nenapadlo.

Jako by potřeboval něco dalšího, kvůli čemu by se měl cítit mizerně.

Bylo to tak nefér a jemu trvalo tak zatraceně dlouho, než to pochopil. To šimrání v žaludku, když mu Hotch věnoval jeden z těch svých vzácných úsměvů. Naprosté štěstí, když mu Hotch řekl, že je na něj hrdý. Potřeba toho, aby si ho Hotch všímal. Nutnost být mu neustále nablízku.

A byl tak naivní, že si myslel, že je to jenom v tom, že chce, aby Hotch věděl, že má na to být dobrým agentem. Trvalo mu celé měsíce, než pochopil, že je do něj prostě a jednoduše zamilovaný.

Nakonec, Reid byl přece nezkušený, nikdy neměl příležitost podílet se na běžných mezilidských vztazích, zjišťovat, jaké to je, když k někomu doopravdy něco cítí, protože z očividných důvodů nikdy nevedl normální život. Proto mu to trvalo tak dlouho, než si uvědomil, co to všechno znamená.

Nemohl si ani vzpomenout, kdy to začalo. Prostě to tak bylo a on se toho nemohl zbavit.

_Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you  
Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

Bylo to tak těžké. Snažil se bojovat s tím, každý den, opravdu se snažil. Snažil se na Hotche nemyslet v jiné spojitosti než jako na svého šéfa, jako na přítele a na člověka, kterému může za všech okolností věřit. Snažil se nedívat se na něj příliš nebo se až moc držet v jeho blízkosti. Zaměstnával si myšlenky prací a matkou a knihami a vším možným, jen aby neměl čas myslet na Hotche a na to, jak moc by ho chtěl obejmout a políbit, jak strašně by chtěl, aby ho Hotch držel v náruči, alespoň jednou, i kdyby jen na okamžik. Čas od času si vyrazil ven, a ačkoli si Morgan myslel, že nikdy nebyl v baru, chodil do klubů, aby se na chvíli uvolnil. Dokonce se i snažil potkávat lidi, scházel se s muži i s ženami a pokoušel se mezi nimi objevit někoho, kdo by mu pomohl zapomenout na Hotche.

Nic z toho nefungovalo.

Bylo to ubíjející. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že když někoho milujete, může to tak bolet. Ano, samozřejmě, miloval svoji matku, a bolelo to opravdu hodně, když občas přišel domů ze školy a matka se na něj vrhla a nepoznávala ho a obviňovala ho, že ho za ní poslala vláda. A ano, miloval svého otce a pamatoval si ten hrozný pocit zrady, když je opustil. Takže věděl, že láska může bolet.

Ale z nějakého důvodu si vždycky myslel, že až se jednou zamiluje, totiž doopravdy _zamiluje_, bude to hezké. Myslel, že to bude klidné a příjemné a opětované.

Nebylo.

_I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

Připadal si tak prázdný. Jako by ho někdo vyždímal, vykuchal ho a celého ho vyprázdnil, a pak to všechno, co v něm bylo, a pak to nahradil Hotchem. Protože to bylo všechno, co v něm zůstalo. Hotch.

Ty sny, co se mu zdály… Bylo to tak intenzivní. Nemohl ani spočítat, kolikrát už se mu zdálo o Hotchovi. O tom, že ho Hotch objímá, že ho k sobě tiskne a něco mu šeptá. Hotch se dotýkal jeho vlasů, vískal je a natáčel si je na prsty, díval se mu zblízka do očí a říkal mu, že ho miluje.

Jak příšerné to potom bylo, když se ráno probouzel, ve své studené a příliš velké a prázdné posteli, sám a opuštěný, přesně tak, jako byl po celý svůj život.

Neměl u Hotche šanci. Hotch byl přece… neměl zájem o muže, tím si byl Reid jistý. Hotch byl přece ženatý. A i když se s Haley rozešel, pořád to něco dokazovalo. A taky měl syna, byl dobrý, poctivý chlap, který by nikdy netoužil po svém podřízeném, nebyl… Nikdy by nechtěl Reida.

Záviděl Haley, jakkoli to bylo hloupé a zbytečné a i když už na to bylo pozdě. Věděl, že nebude trvat dlouho, než si Hotch najde někoho jiného. Hotch byl přece odvážný a úžasný a určitě o něj musel být mezi ženami velký zájem. Nemohl zůstat dlouho sám.

Nebyl jako Reid.

A Reid si nebyl jistý, jestli se s tím dokáže vyrovnat, až si Hotch najde novou přítelkyni. Věděl, že ho bude bolet, když ho bude vídat s nějakou novou ženou, nebo až ho uvidí mírně se usmívat a přitom bude vědět, že ten úsměv způsobilo to, že je šťastný kvůli ženě, která na něj čeká doma a těší se, až se vrátí z práce.

Jistě, Reid chtěl, aby byl Hotch šťastný.

Jen chtěl, aby ho mohl šťastným udělat on.

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you  
I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me_

Nemohlo to tak pokračovat. Nedokázal se na nic soustředit, byl jak… Nedokázal to pojmenovat. Co věděl, bylo to, že to bolí. Bolelo to, zatraceně to bolelo, užíralo ho to, _ničilo_ ho to. Nemohl takhle dál fungovat.

Musel na Hotche zapomenout, věděl, že musí, ale taky věděl, že z týmu odejít nemůže. Protože tohle, to, v čem žil, bylo pořád lepší než být někde pryč a nemít možnost Hotche vídat vůbec.

Nevěděl co s tím.

Nijak nad tím nepřemýšlel, když si oblékl tmavé džíny a bílou košili, na které úmyslně nechal rozepnuté dva horní knoflíky, a vyrazil do jednoho ze svých oblíbených klubů. Chtěl jednoduše nepřemýšlet, ztratit se na chvíli v hudbě, vyčistit si hlavu.

A tak seděl u baru a popíjel a pak tancoval, ponořený v hudbě, jen aby nemusel přemýšlet o tom, co by chtěl mít, ale nikdy to nedostane, a když si ten muž, vysoký a silný a tmavovlasý a tolik podobný Hotchovi, že si Reid mohl představovat, že to _je_ Hotch, přisedl k němu a pozval ho na drink, přikývl. Mluvili spolu, bavili se a Reid byl jako ve snu, protože ten muž byl milý a zajímalo ho, co mu Reid říká, a když mladík přivřel oči, tak to skoro byl Hotch.

Alespoň na chvilku.

Když mu muž zajel prsty do vlasů, aby si ho mohl přitáhnout k sobě a políbit ho, Reid se nebránil.

_I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

Nebránil se, když ho muž vyváděl z klubu, ani když ho pak přitiskl čelem ke zdi, ruce s roztaženými prsty na hrubé omítce budovy, a přitiskl se k jeho zádům, tak blízko, že Reid cítil každou křivku jeho těla, cítil jeho vzrušení vzadu na svém stehně a ochotně sklonil hlavu na stranu a nabídl mu víc kůže na svém krku, když k ní neznámý přitiskl rty.

Prsty drásal po studené omítce, aniž si všiml, že si tak rozdírá kůži téměř až do krve, a hluboce, hrdelně sténal, když mu muž sklouzl rukama k zapínání kalhot, stáhl mu je, aby k němu měl volný přístup, a pak ho prsty začal rychle, nedočkavě připravovat. A pak Reid cítil jen mužovo silné tělo, jak se k němu pevně tiskl, a jeho jemnost a horkost a tvrdost, když se muž pohyboval v jeho těle, nejdříve pomalu a opatrně, ale potom rychleji a rychleji a rychleji, jeho ruce, jak se prosmýkly kolem Reidova těla, aby ho vzaly do dlaní a taky mu tak pomohly k vrcholu, a byly to Hotchovy ruce, jen na záblesk vteřiny a pak už zase nebyly, a Reid zalapal po dechu, když mu muž pošeptal do ucha, jak je nádherný, a znovu ho tvrdě políbil na krk, zboku, těsně pod uchem…

A pak bylo po všem. Muž ho otočil k sobě, pomohl mu obléknout se a naposledy, téměř něžně ho políbil na rty, a Reid byl zase sám.

Vrátil se domů, se sevřeným hrdlem, roztřesený a plný výčitek, zhroutil se do postele a plakal – nad sebou, nad tím, co udělal, a co z něj zbylo – dokud neusnul, s jedinou myšlenkou.

Aby, až se ráno probudí, byl v Hotchově náruči.

_Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes  
Open up  
Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_(Skillet – Comatose)_


	2. Monster

**Monster**

_The secret side of me  
I'll never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me_

Reid vypadal tak nevinně.

Reid vždycky vypadal nevinně. Bylo to prostě něco v něm, co ve všech vzbuzovalo pocit, že ho musí ochraňovat. Hotch nevěděl, co to je. Bylo to něco v tom, jak Reid vždycky vypadal drobný, i když byl ještě o pár centimetrů vyšší než Morgan. Něco v tom, jak mu ty jeho na mladého muže možná až příliš dlouhé vlasy vždycky tak měkce padaly do tváře, a jak si je pokaždé odhrnoval z očí, těmi dlouhými, štíhlými, nervózními prsty, které nikdy nevydržely dlouho v klidu. Nebo v tom, jak nepodával ruku a při prezentaci profilů se vždycky držel spíše zpátky, ale když narazil na něco, co ho zaujalo, rozmluvil se, tak rychle, jak jen dokázal (ačkoli ani tak to nestačilo rychlosti jeho myšlenek), mával rukama a zuřivě gestikuloval, jak mluvil i tělem, kreslil jim a vymalovával mapy, aniž si všiml, že jeho myšlenky nikdo nestíhá sledovat. Nebo to možná bylo tím, jak býval protivný a usínal i vsedě, když neměl přístup ke kávě, a bál se tmy, nebo tím, jak mu věčně unikaly úplně běžné narážky a jak se ztrácel v mezilidských vztazích.

Nevěděl, co z toho v tom bylo, co ho přimělo obrátit veškerou svoji pozornost na Reida, proč ho to nutilo dívat se po něm, kdykoli byl poblíž, a myslet na něj, když u něj nebyl. Netušil, proč se celou noc jenom převaluje a nemůže spát a jediné, co vidí, když na okamžik zavře oči, je Reid.

Reidův nejistý úsměv. Reidovy krásné, tmavé oči. Reidova bezchybná kůže. Reidovy jemné rysy. Reidův štíhlý krk a zvědavé, pečlivé prsty. Reidovo tělo. Reidův hlas.

Bože, chtěl ho slyšet sténat. Chtěl ho držet v náruči, mít ho pod sebou a klouzat prsty po jeho kůži, chtěl ho líbat všude a chtěl, aby Reid šeptal jeho jméno, aby se pod ním svíjel, aby prosil o víc, aby křičel, až ho Hotch dovede k vrcholu.

Hotch si nemohl pomoct a chtěl Reida.

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it  
It's scratchin' on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and i can't control it_

Bylo to tak špatné. Bylo to intenzivní a nezastavitelné a tak strašně špatné, ale on si nemohl pomoct.

Sám tomu nerozuměl. Byl přece už jednou ženatý. A i když se s Haley dávno rozešli, byl ženatý a měl syna a nikdy předtím se na žádného muže nedíval takovým způsobem, jakým se díval na Reida. Nikdy, za celý svůj život.

Nikdy dříve, ani když byl ještě na škole, ani jako mladý, zvědavý a nadržený adolescent, ho nikdy žádný muž tímhle způsobem nezaujal. Žádný muž ho nikdy nepřitahoval. Měl spoustu přátel a známých, ale nikdy žádného z nich nechtěl líbat, žádného z nich se nechtěl dotýkat, o žádném z nich se mu nezdály sny, ve kterých by je tiskl ke stěně, se rty přitisknutými zezadu k jejich krku, aby mohl vdechovat jejich vůni, zatímco se pohyboval v jejich těle tam a zase zpátky.

Ale Reid…

S Reidem to bylo jiné. Třásly se mu prsty, když byl mladík poblíž a on se ho měl dotknout. Přeskakoval mu hlas. Nedokázal od něj odtrhnout pohled. Byl zázrak, že si toho ještě nikdo nevšiml. Protože to, co cítil, bylo tak silné… Nemohl tomu uniknout. Už mnohokrát přemýšlel o tom, že by prostě odešel, aby se dostal z jeho dosahu, nebo že by Reida nechal přeřadit k nějakému jinému týmu, ale nebylo by to pak ještě horší? Neměl by ho u sebe, musel by se spolehnout na to, že ho udrží v bezpečí někdo jiný, že mu bude někdo jiný rozumět, že ho bude někdo jiný milovat a dohlížet na něj. Nebyl by u něj, neměl by vůbec žádnou možnost zajistit, aby se mu nic nestalo.

A pochyboval, že by mu vzdálenost zabránila myslet na něj. Na to v tom byl už zahrabaný příliš hluboko.

_My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up, break me down_

Cítil se hrozně. Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Celý život se snažil být takový, jaký chtěl být. Celá desetiletí se snažil být přesně tím mužem, jakým si přál stát se, když byl ještě dítě. Byl prokurátor, byl členem zásahové jednotky a pak agentem, až se nakonec stal mužem, který byl třeba k tomu, aby chytili ty nejhorší, nejděsivější zločince, jaké si kdy jen dokázal představit. Byl člověkem, který denně nasazoval život za lidi, které ani neznal, denně byl ochotný vběhnout neozbrojený a bez vesty do domu, kde řádil šílený psychopat, jen aby dostal ven člověka, který tam byl držen jako rukojmí. Byl odvážný a oddaný své práci a na celém světě neexistovalo nic, co by miloval více, než Jacka.

Ale _tohle_, ta věc s Reidem… Cítil se jako zrůda. Vždyť Reid byl tak mladý a nevinný a sladký a naivní a dokonalý a co chtěl on? Chtěl ho k sobě přitisknout, až ucítí horkost jeho těla, chtěl ho přitisknout ke zdi, zády k sobě, tak pevně, že pod sebou ucítí každou křivku jeho těla, chtěl před ním klesnout na kolena, vzít ho do pusy a dívat se, jak se chvěje, chtěl ho ohnout do předklonu a přitisknout mu dlaně naplocho na desku stolu ve své kanceláři, zatímco zbytek jeho agentů bude za dveřmi, jen pár kroků od nich, dodělávat hlášení k poslednímu případu, chtěl přejíždět nehty po mladíkových zádech, až bude Reid vzlykat a škemrat, aby si ho vzal.

Hotch zaťal ruce v pěsti a dlouze vydechl. Donutil se odtrhnout pohled od Reida, ale věděl, že to tak stejně dlouho nevydrží, protože to, co bylo v něm, to, co ho k Reidovi tak nezastavitelně táhlo, rostlo. Sílilo to s každým dnem, kdy byl poblíž Reida, s každým dnem, kdy se na něj jen podíval.

Bylo to, jako by někde uvnitř něj bylo zvíře. Ano, jako by se v něm skrývalo zvíře, které mělo své vlastní plány, které ho zevnitř drásalo, drápy škrábalo jeho vnitřnosti a nutilo ho poslouchat, zvíře, které ho ovládalo čím dál tím víc.

Zvíře, které se pomalu, ale nevyhnutelně muselo dostat ven.

_It's hidin in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul, it wants my heart_

Hotch odhodil pero a protáhl si prsty, načež si protřel oči. Nemělo to smysl. Nemohl se soustředit na nic, co dělal, bylo to, jako by byl v začarovaném kruhu, točil se pořád dokola, a na konci byl vždycky Reid, pokaždé.

Pohled mu znovu sklouznul k oknu kanceláře, a on se zadíval na Reida. Mladík seděl za svým stolem a Hotch věděl, že se cítí nepohodlně. Bylo to jasné z toho, jak nevydržel sedět v klidu, a jak měl hlavu pořád skloněnou k papírům a pohled upřený střídavě do dokumentů a do poloprázdného hrnku s kávou. Nedíval se na Morgana ani na Emily, neodpovídal na Garciiny vtípky. Vypadal nervózně, jak se kousal do rtu a tak zatraceně pečlivě si dával pozor na to, aby se nikomu nepodíval do očí.

Hotch se zamračil. Reid byl přece během posledních let stále více uvolněný, alespoň v rámci týmu, jako by si zvykal na pobyt ve své vlastní kůži, byl sebevědomější a jistější si sám sebou. Tohle bylo jako návrat o několik let zpátky, někdy do doby, kdy v jejich týmu začínal a styděl se před nimi.

To nebylo v pořádku. Reid se neměl za co stydět. Reid byl dokonalý a báječný a –

Reid měl na krku zarudlé místo, které mohlo vzniknout pouze jediným způsobem, zboku na krku, těsně pod uchem, a Hotch si toho všiml okamžitě, i na tu vzdálenost mezi nimi, ve chvíli, kdy se Reid zvedl, aby si šel dolít kávu, a trochu se protáhl.

Hotch zaskřípal zuby a stisknul pěsti tak pevně, že se mu nehty zaryly do kůže.

_I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Bylo to… Hotch měl pocit, že kdyby se pokusil promluvit, nemohl by. Hrdlo měl sevřené, zuby stisknuté, pěsti zaťaté. Dýchal zrychleně, ale trhaně, jako by se ani na tak jednoduchou činnost, jakou bylo obyčejné dýchání, nemohl soustředit.

Věděl, jakým způsobem Reid získal to, co měl na krku, a ani to nemusel vidět zblízka. Byl to pomalu mizející otisk zubů, důkaz, že někdy během posledního volného víkendu Reid prožil vášnivou noc, byl to důkaz, že Reid není tak nevinný, jak si všichni mysleli, že si umí najít někoho, s kým si může užít volný večer. Byl to důkaz, že na něj někdo sahal, že se ho někdo dotýkal, přesně tak, jak se ho chtěl dotýkat on. A Hotch věděl, prostě to _věděl_, že Reid má odřené špičky prstů a možná i několik zalomených nehtů, a že kdyby se svléknul, mohl by Hotch na jeho bocích, na té kůži, která byla docela určitě bílá a perfektní, vidět čerstvé, ještě tmavé podlitiny ve tvaru velkých dlaní, mužských dlaní, které ho držely, pevně ho svíraly, když si ho nějaký vysoký a silný a dokonale anonymní muž držel u sebe, aby se mohl pohybovat v jeho těle, zatímco Reid stál v tmavé uličce za nějakým barem, drásal prsty po hrubé stěně, tiskl k ní obličej a vášnivě sténal. Rychlé, neosobní zašukání si. A Hotch si tak zatraceně moc přál být na jeho místě, být tím anonymním mužem, který mohl Reida držet u sebe a tisknout ho k sobě…

Reid se vrátil ke svému stolu, pomalu, opatrně se posadil (Hotch by přísahal, že sebou přitom mladík mírně trhnul, ale věděl, že se Reid umí tvářit klidně a nezúčastněně, když to potřebuje, a určitě by na sebe nepoutal pozornost tím, že sebou trhne bolestí pokaždé, když si sedne) a Hotch se trhaně nadechl, pohled upřený na jeho tvář.

Nevěděl, jak dlouho se ještě dokáže ovládat. Protože ačkoli se cítil jako zrůda pokaždé, když na Reida jen pomyslel, chtěl ho pro sebe.

_I'm gonna lose control  
it's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_(Skillet – Monster)_


End file.
